


All I Wish For

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem about Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger.</p><p> </p><p> <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/pizap.com14368430851991_zpsvg7b2xzi.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wish For

A/N: Hello! Thank you for stopping by! This poem was something I have been thinking for a long time now. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading.

\--- 

* * *

 

 

**"All I Wish For"**

 

7/13/2015

10:50pm

 

It was 8 years ago

And not a day went by that you have not been in my mind

You were the one.

The one my heart and soul yearns for

 

All these years have not diminished my love for you

All these years have not made it any easier

I told you no

But I never said I would not marry you

We never talked about it

Your proposal caught me off guard

 

Now, how I wish you were here with me

How I wish I could see you once more

 

I wish for...

One last embrace

One last kiss

Something I may not ever get

A wish I may never achieve

No matter how hard I try

 

At night I look at the night sky

And I wonder where you were

Are you living in the house you bought?

The one with the avocado tree?

Are you married?

Do you still think of me?

Do you still love me?

All these thoughts that constantly linger

All these memories that seem to haunt me

 

No matter how hard I try to move on

No matter how hard I try to forget you

My heart still longs to be with you

For I know even now, you are still the one

And how I deeply wish to see one more time

Even if it was for a moment

Even if you might always hate me

Just one more time

Just one last kiss

Is all I want

Is all I wish for

\---

 

* * *

 

A/N: How did I do? I keep hoping for a movie and praying we get one soon. I really would like to see and where they ended up. I mean some may say that she belongs with Jess but honestly, I like Logan because they slowly brought the best in one another. He made her braver and stronger in my opinion. He may have been a rich punk but I liked that he also had a heart and cared deeply for those he loved. I liked that he was also smart and could write too. I think he was Rory’s match. Hope to see your thoughts on this poem. Thanks again. - Kat


End file.
